Kick Love Story
by Rileyismyname
Summary: Well Jack and Kim have been friends for 3 years now and are madly in love with each other but wont admit it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's my first story so don't be mean to me because if you don't like it just don't read it so here is my first kick story.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

_Dear Diary, _

_I am so mad! Uggggggg! Jack asked out Donna and all of the girls look at him like he is the best thing ever not saying that he isn't but I want him I don't want anyone else to have him not to sound selfish or anything but I've known him way longer. Anyway I have to go._

_Kim_

(**Jack in bold) **(Kim in regular)

"**Hey Kim we haven't been talking a lot lately"**

*ignores*

"**Hey Kim wait up why are you running"**

"What difference does it make to you?"

"**What are you talking about you know how I feel about you" *Thinking to himself oh crap***

"What….?"

"**Kim please listens to me"**

"Why should I"

"**Please tell me what I did to make you so mad"**

"Ok do you really….. *breaths heavily* …..Want to…*breaths heavily*….. know"

"**Kim are you ok"**

"Ya just….. *passes out*"

"**KIM KIM SOMEONE CALLS 911 KIM!"**

**That's all for this chapter I will be posting as much as possible –Riley.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this will be my second story so here we go….**

**Jacks P.O.V**

**After a couple of hours of Kim being in the hospital I was so worried I was still thinking about why she was upset so I went to go talk to Jerry.**

**(Jack in bold) **_(Jerry in italics)_

"_Hey man you wanted to talk to me"_

"**Ya do you know why Kim is being so weird"**

"_Ya"_

"**Why"**

"_Because wait never mind"_

"**What Jerry tell me now"**

"_I know nothing'_

"**Spill"**

"_if I told she would kill me it's her biggest secret ever ooops"_

"**Tell me"**

"_I got to go"_

"**Fine ill just ask her"**

"_She would never tell you um…bye"_

**What's going on I bet Milton knows oh wait he does uhhhh what's going on**

**I know its short but here's part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys this chapter might be longer because I have more time on my hands so here is chapter 3.**

**Jacks P.O.V**

What is going on with Kim ever since I asked Donna out she has been acting weird oh wait now that I think of it is it possible that Kim has feelings for me to because if she likes me I should tell her that I love her right would it be the right thing right but when do I tell her I need a plan uhhhh I got one I got to go tell the guys.

"**Ok go get Kim"**

"**Ok" Jerry said**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke up in a white room oh great I'm dead yay first I was having trouble with breathing I couldn't think strait and I felt dizzy/sick and now I'm dead wait io hear I think…Jerry's voice.

"**Kim are you ok yo its ok swagmaster is here"**

"Um….. I think so…. Is that Jerry?"

"**Ya hehe"**

"Did you just giggle?"

"**SHUT UP"**

"Ha-ha where are we"

"**In the hospital but you can leave get dressed and come with me"**

"Ok"

"**Ok let's go"**

"K where are we going"

"**You will see hehe"**

"Stop giggling"

"**Ok"**

Where are we going Jerry is scaring me epically with all the giggling?

**I will try to update as soon as possible **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I decided that I should do more stories today since I have extra time so here's chapter 4.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Jerry where are you taking me"

"**You will see"**

"Ugggg"

"**Ok here we are"**

"Why are we at Jack's house?"

"**You will see" *walks inside***

*Follows* "I don't want to talk to Jack Jerry"

"**Well you are"**

"No I'm leaving"

"_No Kim wait" *Grab's Kim's arm*_

"Jack leaves me alone"

_*Kisses Kim*_

"JACK WHAT THE HELL! Jack what about your girlfriend I can't do this ugggg why did you do that? JACK ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT AT SCHOOL BY BREAKING MY HEART BY BEING WITH DONNA BECAUSE THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK OK JA…"

_*Kisses Kim*_

"Jack"

"_Kim would never do that to you and you know that"_

"Jack what about Donna"

"_Kim I dumped her I realized that the only girl that I want is you Kim"_

*They start kissing and Jack carries her upstairs and you know what happens here*


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5 I think of Kick love story**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin it *cry's***

**Jack's P.O.V**

"**Kim that was….."**

"I shouldn't have done that I'm so sorry Jack"

"**I was going to say that that was"**

*Runs out crying*

"**Kim wait"**

"Jack I'm so sorry I feel so bad I should not have done that"  
**"why?"**

"Because we weren't even a thing I just pressured you and I feel so bad I am so sorry Ja….."

***Kisses Kim***

*Kisses back* "Jack you didn't have to do that"

"**But I wanted to"**

*Giggles*

"**What's so funny"**

"…..Um…nothing…..*Bursts out laughing*"

"**Kim tell me what did I do"**

"Hehe….um….if you want to know you have to…catch me first!"

"**Oh you're on"**

"I bet you can't catch me haha *falls on grass* oh crap"

"**Now I will be able to haha"**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"**Yes I got you now what was so funny?"**

"Ummmm…. Oh look a bird…..*starts running*"

***catches her***

"Shit Jack your fast"

"**I know"**

"Ok I guess I will tell you I realized that you will have to pick between me and Donna but I really don't know why I giggled but that's the reason I ran"

"**Well I pick….Donna"**

"Oh ok *looks sad* well I have to go I hope you guys are happy together *starts running away and crying*"

"**Kim I was kidding I would never pick Donna over you I would never pick anyone over you because… Kim I love you I have ever since the first day of school when I caught your apple"**

"Well then why didn't you just ask me out before?"

"**Because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way and I didn't want to wreck our friendship"**

"Well I would have said yes because ever since you caught my apple I have….. I have loved you too Jack"

**What will happened next well read the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First if you want me to do longer chapters then you need to review and tell me and also tell me what you want to happened **

**Disclaimer I do not own Kickin it or anything**

**Well heres chapter 6**

**Jacks P.O.V**

It's been a week since Kim and I have started dating and I am going to ask her out on our third date it has to be perfect because that's what she deserves and all the guys are always asking her out and I feel like we are spreading apart and I don't want to lose my Kimmy.

"Hey Kim can we talk?"

"Ya sure what's up wait are you breaking up with me because if you are I'm so sorry I don't know what I did Jack I love you…."

"No we are not breaking up and I love you too"

"Oh ok good because I can't imagine life without you Jackie"  
"Ok since you get to call me Jackie I get to call you Kimmy"

"Noooooo I hate being called Kimmy"

"Then no Jackie"

"Ugggg fine"

"So Kimmy will you go out on our third date with me?"

"Of course"

"Ok my house at 7 tonight"

Great now that she is coming I need to plan I need to call Milton and Jerry

"Hey guys"

"Hey man swagmaster in the house"

"Hey Jack"

"So can you help me plan the perfect date with Kim here tonight by 7?"

"Yo of course"

"Ya"

**Jerry's P.O.V**

Ahhh here it is perfect Jack wants the perfect date with Kim he is going to get it Jerry put a condom in Jacks draw next to his bed and walks back downstairs.

**Well this is chapter 6 hope you enjoyed please review!**


End file.
